Baby Girl
'"Baby Girl" '''by ''Reggaeton is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 as a DLC, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of ''(D-Pad code unlockable), ''Just Dance 4 as a DLC and ''Just Dance Now''. Dancer The coach has a mustache and wears a big red-and-yellow beanie over his head. He also wears a light green shirt, a red, green and white vest, a pair of red shorts as well as a pair of yellow sneakers. He also wears a golden necklace with a golden-yellow pendant. Background The background is a city with lighted buildings. On the dance floor are some speakers, cameras and wires, which may mean that the dancer is being filmed or perhaps basking. Appearances in Mashups Baby Girl ''appears in the following mashups: * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up * Run the Show Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''All: '''Move your arms up and down four times. bggm1.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 bggm2.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 Captions ''Baby Girl ''appears in Puppet Master Modes and Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Ragga Shake * Rasta * Rasta Groove * Rasta Whip Trivia *In ''Just Dance 4, some of the pictograms are slightly different. **In the preceding Just Dance games, the pictogram color is orange, in Just Dance 4, the pictogram is red. Also, when the dancer is swinging his arms, the pictograms depict the arrows as purple but in the downloadable version of the routine they are yellow. *On Just Dance Greatest Hits, the song can unlocked with a D-Pad code. The code is Up-Up-Right-Right-Down-Down-Left-Left. ** This is one of the two songs that can be unlocked with a code. The other is ''Katti Kalandal''. *The dancer looks like he is wearing sunglasses but when the dancer appears as an avatar on Just Dance 2014 onward, he is not wearing sunglasses. * This is the song with more returns after ''Dagomba''; it reappears in Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Best Of, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now. * This is one of the few songs without a HD remake in JDNOW, along with ''Dagomba'','' Boom,'' Cosmic Girl ''and [[Professor Pumplestickle|''Professor Pumplestickle]]. This could be attributed to the fact that they were HD remade for Just Dance 4 when they were released as DLCs (besides Cosmic Girl). * All four gold moves in this song are done consecutively. * On Just Dance 4, the song is not available as a DLC on the Wii U. * Along with Die Young and Primadonna, this song is one of the final DLCs to be released for Just Dance 4. * There is a photo showing the dancer from Let's Get It Started with a background and the background in the photo is highly similar to this song's background, but the cameras and everything else is missing, so it is possible that this song replaced Let's Get It Started. Gallery babygirljd2.jpg|Baby Girl in Just Dance 2 Babygirljd3.jpg|Baby Girl in Just Dance 3 babygirljd4.jpg|Baby Girl in Just Dance 4 Babygirl_justdancenow.png|Baby Girl in Just Dance Now BabyGirlAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 010.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar babygirl.jpg|Baby Girl Baby Girl Beta GMs.png|Beta Gold Moves (No flipping the arms) babygirlpictos.png|Pictograms Babygirl.png|Baby Girl (JD2) Babygirlsqa.png Videos File:Just Dance 2 "Baby Girl" by Reggaeton File:2 per wii Reggaeton - Baby Girl just dance File:Just_Dance_Best_Of_Baby_Girl_Reggaeton_(Solo)_5* File:Just Dance 3 Reggaeton Baby Girl Xbox DLC 1 File:Just Dance 4 - Baby Girl - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just_dance_now_Baby_girl_5_stars File:Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Baby Girl | Beta Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:00's Category:DLC's Category:Pop Songs Category:Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Hard Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Downgrade Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Beta Elements Category:Code Required Songs Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's